1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to filtration devices, and more particularly to filtration devices which filter liquids using gravity.
2. The Prior Art
Various types of gravity liquid filtration devices are known. One type of gravity liquid filtration device uses an elongated filter medium which is supported by a wire belt conveyor and is pressed against the peripheries of two spaced apart, rotatable discs along corresponding bottom arcs thereof, such that a pool of liquid to be filtered is formed above the filter medium, the wire belt conveyor having an open mesh construction such that liquid which has passed downwardly through the filter medium by gravity can drain therethrough and into a liquid receptacle therebelow. Such a gravity liquid filtration device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,876,904.
These known devices work reasonably well; however, there is always a desire to improve on their construction so as to increase their operating efficiency.